pisarstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pro Memoriam
Pro Memoriam(łac.) Ku pamięci Ciało Gwaihellana przeszył straszliwy ból. Lodowate ostrze jednego z jego najzacieklejszych wrogów przebiło delikatną skórę i dotarło do serca, które już dawno nie biło w piersi. Gorszą jednak od uciekającego z każdą chwilą życia, była świadomość druzgocącej porażki i ostatecznego upadku doskonałego, zdawać by się mogło, planu. Utrzymywane przez długi czas pozory życia, opuszczały jego ciało, razem z całą zgromadzoną przez tysiąclecia mocą i wiedzą, przybliżając go do przekroczenia ostatecznej bariery. Nie był przygotowany na taki obrót spraw, nie istniała więc dla niego żadna szansa powrotu i zemsty – prawa magii były nieubłagane i musiał poddać się woli tej, która zrówna wszystkich. Upadł na pokrytą krwawymi plamami ziemię, nie mogąc zrobić nic by się uleczyć. Przebiegli wrogowie pozbawili go prawie całej mocy, a tą drobną część, która mu pozostała dawno wykorzystał do walki z nimi. Walka z wyrywającą się ku iluzorycznej wolności duszą wymagała od niego coraz więcej energii. Zdecydował się ponieść konsekwencje swego krótkowzrocznego lekceważenia, nie zamierzał jednak dać im zbędnej satysfakcji. Wzniósł dłonie w ostatnim krzyku mocy, ostatnim straszliwym wezwaniu, na jakie mógł się zdobyć, i upadł bez sił na ziemię. Gdy dusza zmierzała ku ostatniej ścieżce, zamknął oczy i, jak przez mgłę, zobaczył buchające wokół śmiertelnego ciała płomienie. Tak kończył Gwaihellan, mieniący się w swej pysze nieśmiertelnym, który groził nawet najpotężniejszym z demonów. Teraz zbliżała się pora zapłaty za te groźby. Nie obawiał się jednak kary, która nieuchronnie będzie musiała spaść na niego, stojącego najniżej w brutalnej, piekielnej hierarchii. Była ona bowiem niczym w porównaniu z wyrzeczeniami i cierpieniami, które spotkały go na ziemskiej drodze ku potędze. Z mgieł, które go otaczały od jakiegoś czasu wyłoniły się ceglane ściany niewielkiego, wilgotnego pomieszczenia. Korzystając z ogarniającego go poczucia lekkości i braku fizycznego bólu rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w niewielkiej celi, na podłodze której rozlewał się ohydny szlam niewiadomego pochodzenia. Od wąskiego korytarza oddzielały go grube, metalowe kraty, stanowiące przeszkodę nie do pokonania, zważywszy na to, że nie czuł w sobie choć śladu magii. Nagle z sufitu na twarz spadła mu kolejna porcja szlamu. Wydał z siebie ciąg mniej lub bardziej wyszukanych przekleństw, lecz zamilkł, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Po korytarzu za kratami przechadzały się demony, sądząc po odgłosach dwa lub trzy. Choć mag, o ile jeszcze mógł się tak nazywać, zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej marności, zamierzał zachować przynajmniej pozory potęgi. – Tu jest jakiś nasz – rozległ się chrapliwy głos na zewnątrz celi, niosąc się złowieszczym echem po korytarzu. – Otwieraj więc kraty i zabierajmy go – odpowiedział drugi głos. – Astaroth będzie zadowolony, ostatnio niewielu śmiertelnych do nas trafia. – Nie chrzań – burknął pierwszy. – Widziałeś kiedyś zadowolonego Astarotha? Lepiej pilnuj żeby nie uciekł, nie mam zamiaru ganiać go po całej poczekalni. – A ja nie mam zamiaru uciekać, Aamonie i Rashaveraku – mruknął pod nosem Gwaihellan. Jeden z demonów drgnął niespokojnie na dźwięk jego głosu, czy też samej znajomości piekielnej mowy. – Dobrze wiem jaki jest mój los – dodał nieco pewniej, wykorzystując chwilową przewagę w dyskusji. – Zaraz, ja znam tę mordę! – stwierdził nagle demon w czarnej zbroi i o krzywej, zarośniętej gębie, Aamon – To największy kłamca w dziejach wszechświata, Gwaihellan. Nie słuchaj go pod żadnym pozorem! Zatruje twój umysł i zmusi ciało do posłuszeństwa! – Spokojnie, Aamonie – odparł Rashaverak, demon–mag w czarnej szacie i z kosturem przewieszonym przez plecy – Powinniśmy zabrać go do Astarotha… Wyprowadzili go z celi. Swoimi nader skromnymi możliwościami Gwaihellan zdołał wyczuć magiczną aurę diabła. Była żałośnie wręcz słaba, ale podszyta olbrzymią ambicją, co mag mógł wykorzystać do skłócenia obu demonów, mimo ostrzeżeń Aamona, czy też właśnie dzięki nim. Jeśli polałaby się krew odzyskałby część mocy, zgodnie z prawami rządzącymi tym dziwnym światem. Gdy szli długim korytarzem, oświetlonym jedynie bladoniebieskimi pochodniami, po którego jednej stronie znajdowały się puste cele, Gwaihellan odważył się odezwać: – Wyglądacie na dzielnych wojowników, a tymczasem jesteście wykorzystywani do poniżających czynności. Pomóżcie mi, a… – Zamilcz albo połamie ci gnaty! – warknął Aamon dobywając wiszącego u pasa młota. – Zaczekaj – rzekł Rashaverak stając między demonem a Gwaihellanem – Co możesz zaproponować? – Mówiłem ci żebyś go nie słuchał! – ryknął wojownik. – Raz już zmusiłem Lucyfera do posłuszeństwa, teraz mogę uczynić to ponownie, jeśli tylko pomoże mi ktoś obdarzony mocą. Pamiętajcie, że wciąż jestem jej wirtuozem. – kontynuował spokojnie mag. – I wiemy też czym to się skończyło – odpowiedział demon, po czym zawiesił młot z powrotem przy pasie i podążył dalej. Rashaverak przyznał mu zatem rację – ostatnia nadzieja na odzyskanie choć części mocy przed spotkaniem z Astarothem prysła bezpowrotnie. Wkrótce dotarli do sporych rozmiarów portalu, za którym, jak domyślał się Gwaihellan czeka na nich ów demon o niewiadomej funkcji. Widząc, że się ociąga popchnęli go brutalnie w stronę przejścia. Mag poczuł, jak przeszywa go bliżej nieokreślony, drażniący ból. Zakładał, że jest tak zawsze, gdy z magii korzysta osoba do tego nieprzygotowana. Znaleźli się w komnacie, którą pamiętał bardzo dobrze. Astaroth powitał go siedząc przy wielkim kamiennym biurku. – Zobacz kogo ci przyprowadziliśmy – rzekł z solidną nutą złośliwości w głosie Aamon. – No proszę, wielki Gwaihellan – odpowiedział tym samym tonem Miecz Zemsty. – Powinienem cię kazać na wejściu wziąć na tortury, ale Lucyfer chce zrobić to pierwszy. Zresztą ja i tak jestem na samym końcu tych, którzy mają ci coś za złe… Lewiatan, Samael, Samyazz… Uzbiera się z dziesięć tysięcy lat tortur. Gwaihellan, choć świadomy już wcześniej czekającego go losu poczuł, że nogi się pod nim uginają. Niewiele myśląc upadł na kolana i, opierając się rękami o blat kamiennego biurka, zaczął błagalnie: – Nie rób tego, proszę… Astaroth, przyjacielu… Ja tego nie przeżyję! Zrobię wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz, ale nie wydawaj mnie tym sadystom! Daj mi moc, a uczynię ci z pałacu raj na ziemi! Książę Piekieł pozostał jednak niewzruszony. Rzekł jedynie zimnym, bezlitosnym głosem, tonem, którego Gwaihellan niegdyś tak chętnie używał: – Zabrać to ścierwo. Skoro Lucyfer chce, niech się nim nacieszy. – Nie! – krzyknął Gwaihellan. W tej samej chwili poczuł, że dwa demony brutalnie odciągają go za nogi od biurka. Upadł na podłogę i ostatkiem sił próbował schwycić się jednej z kamiennych nóg. Próby oporu ze strony wijącego się i wrzeszczącego maga spotkały się jedynie ze śmiechem demonów, toteż dał sobie z nimi szybko spokój. O dziwo, gdy tylko zaprzestał szamotaniny, Rashaverak i Aamon rozluźnili uścisk na kostkach i pozwolili mu wstać. Chociaż w zasadzie nie było w tym nic niespotykanego, wszak jeśli pójdzie sam będzie wymagać to od nich znacznie mniej wysiłku. Zasiarczone powietrze dokuczało mu jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś, tym razem jednak nie widział powodu by ukrywać swoje słabości i przez całą drogę do białego pałacu Lucyfera zadręczał nimi swoich demonicznych strażników. Ci jednak zdawali się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na jego utyskiwania, czym jeszcze bardziej go denerwowali. W pewien sposób przerażała go bowiem własna bezradność. Przywykł do tego, że to on dyktuje warunki, tymczasem został pozbawiony swojego najpotężniejszego argumentu i zdany na pastwę istot, które, zdawało się, nie mają uczuć. Wkrótce dotarli do pałacu Lucyfera. Dawniej stawał na jego schodach jako pretendent, a potem triumfator, dziś był najniższą spośród istot służących jego właścicielowi. Pod strażą wstąpił do środka, nasłuchując. Jak łatwo przewidzieć i tym razem z białego pałacu docierały dźwięki muzyki. Poszczególne wersy ponurej pieśni wryły mu się w pamięć, każde słowo zdawało się wypalać w jego psychice. Quo vadis, pauper terram? Quis existimas quomodo curat mortuus Id quis miserabilis attollere malum? Nibus misericordiam? Neque receptus est a via electa semel Ad eligendum vitam operandi Porta ex consecutione choices Tramite redire(łac.) Dokąd zmierzasz, prochu marny? Myślisz, że ktokolwiek przejmuje się jak umarłeś? Że kogokolwiek poruszy twoja żałosna krzywda? Wzbudzisz litość? Nie ma odwrotu z raz obranej ścieżki Na której wybór pracujemy całe życie Ponieś konsekwencje swoich wyborów Na ścieżce bez powrotu Gwaihellan kolejny raz zmierzył się ze straszną prawdą, że nie miał szans na zmianę swojego losu. Gdy muzycy zamilkli poczuł ulgę, choć w tym samym momencie spojrzał prosto w czerwone oczy władcy piekła, władcy, któremu zdołał odebrać władzę. – Powinienem cię wysłać na tortury, bardzo długie i bardzo, bardzo bolesne… – stwierdził Lucyfer. – Nie, proszę… błagam! – wyrwało się magowi. Zamilkł jednak natychmiast, gdy zobaczył uniesioną ku górze dłoń demona. – Niemniej niektórzy z tutejszych książąt prosili mnie bym tego nie robił – kontynuował Mistrz. – Kto, jeśli wolno zapytać? – podjął Gwaihellan, poczuwszy, że wyjątkowo ciężki kamień spadł mu z serca – Aamon, Rashaverak, raczcie się stąd wynieść – rzucił w odpowiedzi Lucyfer. Oba demony bez szemrania wykonały polecenia, a Lucyfer zaczął mówić: – Abaddon i Razjel twierdzili, że szkoda byłoby zmarnować tak wielki talent i po trosze się z nimi zgadzam, zważywszy na to, że nasze położenie tutaj robi się coraz bardziej niewygodne. Generał Naborius również się za tobą wstawił, choć zapewne jedynie dlatego, że macie tych samych wrógow. Jednak ostatecznie przekonała mnie do tego Lilith, chyba wpadłeś jej w oko, tak czy inaczej powinieneś jej podziękować. Na przyjemności jednak czas będzie potem, teraz pozwól, że przejdziemy do rzeczy. Po pierwsze skąd mogę wiedzieć, że gdy tylko stąd wyjdziesz nie rzucisz się komukolwiek do gardła tylko po to by odzyskać moc? Gwaihellan zbladł. Powinien się bardziej pilnować, skoro jego zamiary mogły zostać tak łatwo odgadnięte. Zakładał oczywiście, że Lucyfer nie użył żadnego subtelnego zaklęcia, którego nie mógł wychwycić, by zbadać jego świadomość. Niemniej, skoro już został przejrzany nie widział sensu kłamać. – Wiesz, że dla mocy zrobię wszystko, Mistrzu. Poza tym bez niej byłbym niemal nieprzydatny dla ciebie. – Masz rację. Dlatego też udasz się do Abaddona by pomógł ci tę moc odzyskać. Tu pojawia się drugi problem. Gdy tylko wyjdziesz zostaniesz wystawiony na atak ze strony sług Samaela czy chociażby Astarotha, a ja nie mogę cię chronić nie narażając swojej reputacji. I nie tylko im zresztą. Mag przełknął głośno ślinę na myśl, co zrobi z nim Astaroth, gdy dorwie go we własne ręce. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pasuje mu w tej wypowiedzi parę rzeczy. – Reputacji? A co z prawem poddaństwa? – zapytał, choć w jego głowie wszystkie części układanki zaczęły układać się już w jedną, całkiem zgrabną całość. Mimo to wolał się upewnić zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie naprawdę żałował. – Ech… Tu właśnie leży podstawa naszych kłopotów – odpowiedział Lucyfer ponuro – Wraz z twoją śmiercią stare zasady przestały istnieć, każdy demon stał się wolny. Musisz pomóc Razjelowi rozwikłać ten problem. Obiecuję ci w zamian książęcy tytuł. Gwaihellan uśmiechnął się paskudnie do własnych myśli. Tak jak przeczuwał, w piekielnej hierarchii zapanował chaos i Lucyfer pozostał już tylko tytularnym władcą. Obiecywał tytuł książęcy, lecz cóż on znaczył w porównaniu z królewskim, który znajdował się w zasięgu ręki maga. Wystarczyło tylko oszukać Razjela, choć wątpił by było to łatwe zadanie. Zadowolony z nagłej zmiany położenia skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pałacu. Rozejrzał się. Nie dostrzegłszy żadnych wrogów podążył ku pieczarze, przez którą prowadziła ścieżka do mrocznej domeny Abaddona. Nagle poczuł rozrywający go na strzępy cios mocy. Przyzwyczajony do wyczulonych magicznych zmysłów nie zauważył przeciwnika. Rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła, wkładając w to wszystkie, szybko opuszczające go siły. Zobaczył mściwą twarz Samaela, wykrzywioną w obrzydliwym grymasie zemsty. In memoriam mortuorum(łac.) W pamięci umarły Pamięć powoli zaczynała wracać, powoli formowały się niejasne myśli. Umarły nie mógł bowiem umrzeć po raz kolejny, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo życzy mu się śmierci. Znalazł się na prostej, równej, asfaltowej drodze, przy której posadzono dwa szpalery drzew. Za drzewami zaś rozciągały się opustoszałe, nawet nieobsiane niczym pola. Jedynym obiektem, wyróżniającym się na tym dziwacznym pustkowiu było niewielkie wzniesienie, ku któremu prowadziła owa droga. Czyste, rześkie powietrze zachęcało do wędrówki, toteż bez wahania podążył w tamtą stronę, w nadziei, że znajdzie za wzniesieniem cokolwiek interesującego. Nie mylił się. Za pagórkiem rozciągała się niewielka, złożona z kilku połączonych drutami drewnianych domów wioska. Ze wzniesienia dostrzegł, że otoczona jest takimi samymi bezkresnymi pustymi polami. Z odmętów pamięci wydobyło mu się, że najpotężniejsze z demonów, do których bez wątpienia należał Samael, wykazują się wystarczająco potężnymi zdolnościami kreacyjnymi by stworzyć właśnie takie ponure, w pewien sposób parodiujące rzeczywistość miejsca. W życiu nie przypuszczał, że dane mu będzie kiedykolwiek stać się ogniwem takiego pozbawionego celu istnienia wytworu, więc nie przygotowywał się specjalnie na tego typu okazje. Zresztą w obecnej sytuacji, bez magii, i tak niewiele zapewne zdołałby uczynić. Nagle spomiędzy budynków wyłonił się jakiś murzyn w waciaku i sięgających kolan kaloszach. Gwaihellan nigdy nie przepadał za południowcami, w tym miejscu na krańcu świata uprzedzenia rasowe były ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował. Podszedł więc w jego stronę i przywitał się. – Ach, nowa twarz – stwierdził murzyn, mierząc Gwaihellana wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz mag zorientował się, że w porwanej, zakrwawionej szacie nie może robić zbyt dobrego wrażenia. – Jestem Zakhan, przywódca tutejszej społeczności – kontynuował po chwili milczenia. – Zanim zrobisz coś głupiego muszę wyjaśnić ci kilka rzeczy. – A co to jest? – zapytał przybysz wskazując na stojący na poboczu drogi szary autobus, obstawiony szczelnie uzbrojonymi demonami, z których jeden szarpał się nerwowo z wrzeszczącą głośno babiną. Pierwszy raz widział tego typu pojazd w rzeczywistości. Oczywiście on i jego rasa potrafili skonstruować podobną maszynę, ale w świecie, gdzie magia jest tak popularna nie miało to większego sensu, więc skończyło się jedynie na kilku prototypach. – To jedyna droga by się stąd wydostać. Gdy skończy się twoja kara ochroniarze wpuszczą cię do środka. Będziesz wiedział kiedy, poczujesz to. – odparł Zakhan. Akurat w to, że kiedykolwiek Samael stwierdzi, że jego kara może się zakończyć, Gwaihellan szczerze wątpił. W tym samym momencie jeden z demonów dźgnął babcię mieczem. Polała się krew, nikt jednak ze sporego, zgromadzonego przy autobusie tłumku nie ruszył jej z pomocą. Gwaihellan również nie czuł się powołany by jej pomóc, własne położenie interesowało go dużo bardziej. – A ta droga? Nią nie można wrócić? Albo przez pola? – zapytał mag, starając się znaleźć jakikolwiek punkt zaczepienia do dalszych działań. – Przez pola dojdziesz na kraniec świata. Ci, którzy go widzieli, najczęściej wariowali. Gwaihellan nie wątpił, że tak było. Mało tego, gdyby sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co może tam ujrzeć, prawdopodobnie również straciłby bezpowrotnie zdrowie psychiczne. – Zaś co do drogi… Chodź, pokażę ci coś – Zakhan podążył na górkę, a mag posłusznie podążył za nim. Murzyn wskazał na trzecie drzewo po lewej stronie, na którym wycięto coś, co wyglądało na krzyż. – To granica. Jeśli chcesz możesz spróbować ją przekroczyć – stwierdził przywódca wioski. Nagle za ich plecami rozległ się warkot silnika. Autobus wyprzedził ich żwawo, po czym na wysokości trzeciej topoli rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Gwaihellan zdecydował się podążyć za nim. Na wysokości drugiego z drzew, drzewo graniczne rozbłysła czerwonym blaskiem, przy trzecim cała okolica przybrała szaro–czarne barwy, a mag poczuł drżenie olbrzymiej mocy. Była tak wielka, że musiał się szybko oddalić, by powstrzymać niezwykle silny odruch wymiotny, wstrząsający jego wnętrznościami. – Sam widzisz – stwierdził Zakhan. Gdy Gwaihellan zdołał się wyprostować zobaczył, że drogą jadą trzy babcie na rowerach, w długich, wacianych płaszczach, walonkach i z chustami na głowach. Mag miał niejasne wrażenie, że grube kurty i walonki stanowią coś na kształt tutejszego stroju narodowego. Nie zdołał podzielić się swoimi uwagami z Zakhanem, gdyż w tym samym momencie usłyszał, że kobiety coś krzyczą. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał, że skandują rytmicznie: „Gdzie jest krzyż? Gdzie jest krzyż?”. Miał wielką ochotę im odpowiedzieć, że mogą sobie wziąć ten wycięty w topoli, ale w tym samym czasie murzyn rzekł: – To babcie–fatalistki, zwiastują przybycie najeźdźców. Idę się gdzieś ukryć i tobie radzę zrobić to samo. – Sporo was, nie możecie przeciwstawić się najeźdźcom? – zapytał Gwaihellan coraz mniej rozumiejąc z całej sytuacji. – A czy ktokolwiek może przeciwstawić się diabłu? – zapytał Zakhan i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł w kierunku wioski. Gwaihellan, nie czując się w stanie walczyć z jakimkolwiek demonem zdecydował się uczynić to samo. Musiał poza tym przemyśleć to, co zobaczył. Jeśli bowiem drzewo było tak wielkim magazynem energii istniała szansa, że zdoła tę energię przekazać sobie. Mogło, co prawda, zakończyć się to zniszczeniem tego cudacznego światka, ale szczerze powiedziawszy niewiele go to interesowało. Oddalił się w stronę chat i zaszył na niewielkim placyku na tyłach, z którego mógł obserwować bezpiecznie wjazd do wioski. Całkiem dobrym pomysłem wydawało mu się bowiem upolowanie jednego z demonów, jak wspominał Lucyfer każdy trup przybliży go do potęgi, co znacznie ułatwi zadanie. Po chwili do miasta wtargnęły trzy diabły zakute od stóp do głów w pancerze z czarnego metalu. Jeden z nich, uzbrojony w zawieszony przy pasie miecz, podążył w stronę zaułka Gwaihellana. Mag przywarł do nadgniłej ściany jednego z budynków i przygotowywał się do manewru, który będzie miał szansę wykonać tylko raz. Serce waliło mu jak młotem i podchodziło do gardła razem z żołądkiem. Po chwili demon wyłonił się zza rogu budynku. Jeden błyskawiczny ruch wystarczył by palce Gwaihellana zacisnęły się na rękojeści czarnego ostrza. Zaskoczony przeciwnik zdążył narobić niezłego wrzasku upadł z przeciętym gardłem na porośniętą rzadką trawą ziemię. Wyciekająca z przeciętej szyi krew wydawała się magowi błogosławieństwem, czuł w sobie przypływającą siły wraz z każdą chwilą przybliżającą demona do śmierci. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić jednak na dłuższe delektowanie się tym dobrodziejstwem, biorąc pod uwagę, że pozostali przeciwnicy wiedzieli już najpewniej o zajściu. Wyszedł na główny plac wioski i stanął oko w oko z jednym z demonów. Wypowiedział jedno ze swoich ulubionych zaklęć i ku przeciwnikowi pomknęła fala płomieni. Gwaihellan nie zdążył zobaczyć jednak jakie wrażenie zrobiło na nim zaklęcie, gdyż ktoś przywalił mu pałką w kark. Jak zwykle bywa po takich uderzeniach, natychmiast stracił przytomność. Doszedł do siebie zakuty w coś w rodzaju prymitywnych dybów, ustawionych na głównym placu wioski. Jej mieszkańcy przyglądali się mu z wielkim zainteresowaniem, nikt jednak nie odważył się mu w żaden sposób pomóc. – Teraz się zabawimy – usłyszał nad sobą gardłowy głos jednego z demonów. Spojrzał mu na twarz i nie mógł ukryć satysfakcji z rozległych oparzeń, czym sprowokował kopnięcie pod żebra podkutym butem. Choć bolało jak diabli nie mógł odmówić sobie złośliwego komentarza: – W przeciwieństwie do mnie, tobie już nic raczej nie pomoże. Mówię oczywiście o twojej ohydnej gębie. Kolejne kopnięcie, tym razem jednak o wiele mocniejsze. Następnych kilka godzin w istocie było dla Gwaihellana tylko nieskończonym pasmem cierpień i dziwacznych tortur. Przez cały ten czas mag zastanawiał się dlaczego żaden z wieśniaków nie wystąpił przeciwko demonom. Na własne oczy widzieli przecież, że można im się sprzeciwić. W końcu dwa pozostałe przy życiu demony skierowały się drogą w kierunku wzniesienia i znikły za nim. Dopiero wtedy Zakhan odważył się wyswobodzić Gwaihellana z dybów. – Dlaczego nie wypędzicie demonów ze wsi? – zapytał mag, układając w myślach zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Murzyn podał mu butelkę zatęchłej wody i odpowiedział: – Próbowaliśmy, ale nazajutrz wróciły w tej samej liczbie i, co dziwniejsze, te same. Od tego czasu jesteśmy im posłuszni. Spełniły się najgorsze obawy Gwaihellana – znalazł się w świecie dotkniętym ohydną, prostacką pętlą czasową. Dlatego na polach nic nie rosło, a mieszkańcy żyli w ogłupiającym, jednodniowym rytmie. Wyjaśniło się też dziwne zachowanie babć–fatalistek, które jako jedyne mogły przedostać się poza granicę wyznaczaną przez topolę, w której wycięto krzyż. W zasadzie nie przekraczały one granicy, lecz były za nią przenoszone po upływie doby w sposób magiczny. Zapewne stało się tak, ponieważ znalazły się zbyt blisko miejsca teleportacjai demonów. Jakby na to nie patrzeć musiał się możliwie szybko stąd wynieść, jeżeli nie chciał zwariować do reszty, a czuł, że niewiele mu do tego brakuje. Najpierw jednak musiał zdobyć moc z drzewa, a do tego potrzebna była mu specjalna soczewka skupiająca magiczną moc, do której utworzenia dało się do tego wykorzystać niektóre minerały. Umieszczanie podobnych kamieni w wykreowanych przez siebie światach było popularnym zabezpieczeniem, stosowanym na wypadek gdyby twórca nie mógł zastosować normalnego zaklęcia teleportacji. Korzystając ze swoich skromnych możliwości rozpoczął przeszukiwanie okolicznych gruntów. Nie przypuszczał wcześniej, że zaklęcie, które dawniej nie sprawiłoby mu kłopotu i zajęło ledwie parę minut może być tak pracochłonne i żmudne. Gdy skończył było dobrych kilka godzin po zmierzchu i zdążył docenić przydatność używanych przez wieśniaków grubych, wypchanych watą kurtek. Klimat nocy nie sprzyjał bowiem spacerom w porwanej, cienkiej szacie. Przez każdą, najdrobniejszą nawet dziurę wdzierał się mróz przyprawiając delikatną skórę o nieprzyjemne pieczenie. Mimo to opłaciło się. Na samym krańcu świata znalazł bowiem idealny, gotowy do użycia obiekt. Samo dotknięcie magicznym zmysłem krańca świata było również fascynującym doznaniem, wartym solidnego przemarznięcia. W świetle nieistniejących gwiazd podążył we wskazanym kierunku. Bez trudu mógł bowiem kierować się magicznym śladem pozostawianym przez ten niewielki kamień. Na granicę świata dotarł szybciej niż się spodziewał. Również w rzeczywistości znalezienie się na krawędzi robiło niesamowite wrażenie. Patrząc wprost przed siebie miał wrażenie, warstwa atmosfery jest tak cienka, że przeziera przez nią kosmiczna próżnia. W pewien sposób żałował, że nie może zostać dłużej by zbadać to niezwykłe zjawisko. Schylił się i wbił palce w wilgotną ziemię. Po chwili kopania wygrzebał niewielki, emitujący lekko niebieskawą poświatę kamyczek i udał się z artefaktem na górkę przed wioską. Dotarł tam bladym świtem. Drżącym głosem wypowiedział zaklęcie. Wiedział, że olbrzymia moc zgromadzona w drzewie może go albo zabić, albo przywrócić dawną potęgę. Zaczęło się. Drzewo zapłonęło czerwienią, niebo zmieniło kolor na czarny. Nagle z dziwacznej topoli ku jego piersi wystrzeliła rozedrgana płomienna linia, która zaczęła stopniowo się poszerzać. Po chwili cały świat zaczął się trząść, drzewa rozpłynęły się w powietrzu za jednym mrugnięciem powiek i pewien był, że podobnie stało się z wioską. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, ale wiedział, że musi wytrzymać jak najdłużej będzie w stanie. Niedługo potem grunt usunął mu się spod nóg, podobnie jak znikła atmosfera. Próżnia rozrywała mu płuca, czemu towarzyszył straszliwy, kłujący ból. Moc pomogła mu przetrwać. Tak przynajmniej myślał… Gloria resstitutus(łac.) W chwale przywrócony Gwaihellan znajdował się w bliżej nieznanym barłogu. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że wydarzenia ostatnich dni były ledwie iluzją ale dziwna, wibrująca energia w jego organizmie jasno głosiła, że były one najbardziej realne. Rozejrzał się dookoła i p chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że widział już kiedyś to miejsce. Znajdował się w jednej z komnat wieży Razjela. Niewątpliwie przyjemnym zaskoczeniem był fakt, że miał na sobie świeżą, czarną szatę ze skromnymi złotymi zdobieniami. Przeciągnął się i wstał, po czym ruszył w kierunku laboratorium, pewny, że tam właśnie znajdzie właściciela budynku. Znalazł. Tyle, że oprócz Razjela był tam też Lucyfer. – Myślałem, że już cię straciliśmy – stwierdził demon wiedzy. – Jak widać nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć – odpowiedział Gwaihellan siląc się na uśmiech – Co się tu działo? – Cóż… Masz nadspodziewane duże tendencje do robienia bajzlu wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiasz – stwierdził pan piekieł takim tonem było to wystarczające wyjaśnienie. Po krótkiej chwili jednak kontynuował: – Gdy tylko Samael wysłał cię do innego wymiaru ruszył na czele swoich żołnierzy do mojego pałacu. Musiałem uciekać, nie oszukujmy się, zawsze był ode mnie silniejszy i trzymałem go na wodzy tylko dzięki zaklęciu. Tak trafiłem tutaj. Jak twierdzi Razjel ty z kolei, wyrywając się z tamtej sztucznej domeny wyssałeś wszystkie siły z Samaela i, choć pozbawiłeś nas przynajmniej jednego kłopotu, dałeś nam kolejny. Tak ostre podejście do sytuacji nie spodobało się bowiem Abaddonowi i dołączył do szczęśliwego grona konfederatów. – Możemy chyba po prostu powybijać buntowników? – zapytał Gwaihellan. – Posłuchaj, to nie jest dobra droga, nie gwarantuje pokoju przez czas dłuższy niż kilka dni. Poza tym sądzę, że i ty czekasz jedynie na okazję by wbić mi nóż w plecy… – mruknął Lucyfer. – Gdzieżbym śmiał – odpowiedział mag, ale wątpił by jego zapewnienia zabrzmiały szczerze. Takie zresztą nie do końca były. Odzyskawszy moc, wydawało mu się obrzydliwe komukolwiek służyć, a zwłaszcza słabszemu od niego, plugawemu demonowi, który niegdyś musiałby przybyć na jego najdrobniejsze skinienie. Teraz jednak, gdy otrzymał potęgę Samaela we władanie istniała realna szansa powrotu, o ile, rzecz jasna, ktokolwiek z wielkich magów jego świata jest jeszcze w stanie mu jednocześnie wybaczyć i zaufać na tyle by pomóc w powrocie, po tym jak wpuścił tam plagę demonów. Zadawał sobie pytanie: dlaczego, choć wtedy jeszcze byli gotowi dać mu szansę, im odmówił? Dlaczego? Przez własną pychę, czy raczej głupotę odciął sobie wszelką drogę ucieczki i najpewniej już na zawsze skazał się na egzystencję w tej śmierdzącej siarką parodii świata. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zapłakał nad swoim losem, nad własną bezprzykładną głupotą, pochyloną nad realizacją wizji, której nikt naprawdę nie pragnął, a za którą ginęły miliony… – Patrz, chłopak się załamał – skwitował całe zajście Razjel. W obliczu ogarniającego go poczucia beznadziejności, zdanie dwóch demonów nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia. Dopóki jednak istniała nadzieja, istniał cel, a za celem powinien iść czyn. Tyle tylko, że takowy wymagał przygotowań, które mogły być bardzo trudne do poczynienia w stanie permanentnej wojny między poszczególnymi książętami tego ponurego miejsca. Musiał zatem dołożyć wszelkich starań by ją zakończyć. – Posłuchajcie, panowie – zwrócił się do Razjela i Lucyfera, ocierając resztki łez z policzków – Będę mówił szczerze po raz pierwszy od setek lat, więc myślę, że warto. Zgadzam się pomóc wam w odnowieniu zaklęcia, ale pod jednym warunkiem – mnie ono nie obejmie. Lucyfer uniósł brwi, lecz nie śmiał przerwać przemawiającemu z namaszczeniem Gwaihellanowi. – Zamierzam bowiem opuścić to miejsce, jest to moim zdaniem jedyna szansa na jakąkolwiek równowagę. Chcę powrócić do mojego świata, o ile ktokolwiek tam będzie w stanie mi wybaczyć… – Zamierzasz błagać ich o przebaczenie? Ich? Słabych, żałosnych magów z ich małostkowymi ambicjami? – zaczął władca piekieł, ale pożałował swoich słów, gdy napotkał zimny jak lód wzrok maga. – Nie próbuj ze mną igrać, demonie, jeśli nie chcesz by została z ciebie kupka popiołu – rzekł tak samo zimnym głosem Gwaihellan – Ja pomogę wam, wy pomożecie mi nawiązać kontakt z magami z mojego świata. Jeśli nie, sami toczcie tę swoją wojnę. – Umowa stoi – powiedział Razjel, a Lucyfer wyciągnął dłoń ku przemawiającemu. Nie pozostawało im nic innego jak naprawić zniszczone zaklęcie. Gwaihellan z zainteresowaniem oglądał efekty ich dotychczasowej pracy – zapisane na gładkim, lśniącym papierze porozrywane ciągi niepasujących do siebie znaków. Z początku przeraził go ogrom pracy do wykonania, ułożeń tak skomplikowanego czaru mogło bowiem zajmować dobrych kilka miesięcy, a nawet lat. Kiedy jednak zaczęli okazało się, że współpraca układa im się nad wyraz sprawnie. Już po pierwszych kilku godzinach udało się uporządkować spore fragmenty zaklęcia. Potem jednak pojawiły się komplikacje. Siły zgromadzone przez Samyazza zdołały przebić się przez obronę Lucyfera i Razjela i ruszyły bezpośrednio na wieżę. Wielu zginęło próbując przedostać się przez zabezpieczenia na dolnych piętrach, ale później przedostali się bez trudu wyżej, bez litości mordując nieliczne sługi Razjela. Gdy wdarli się na piętro na ich czele pojawił się sam Samyazz. – Spójrz, co czynisz! – rzekł wtedy Razjel. – Działasz na szkodę własnych braci! – Ja? Przecież to wy bratacie się ze zdrajcą! – warknął beznogi demon. Gwaihellan, widząc, że wszystko zmierza ku bardzo krwawemu rozwiązaniu, podczas którego cała ich praca przestałaby istnieć, zdecydował się na desperacki krok. Wystąpił nieco do przodu i, patrząc Samyazzowi prosto w oczy, rzekł: – Jeśli musisz zabij, nie będę się bronił. Jeśli nie wyjdź i więcej nie wracaj. Samyazz warknął coś niezrozumiałego, po czym przywalił magowi otwartą dłonią w policzek, tak mocno, że ten się lekko zachwiał. Mimo to nie zareagował w żaden widoczny sposób, choć miał wielką ochotę spalić piekielnego mistrza miecza na popiół. – Nie masz honoru – wydobył z siebie Samyazz – Ale w jednym masz rację. Sami tańczcie w tym gównie. Nakazał swoim ludziom odwrót i sam również zniknął. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że cię nie zaatakuje? – zapytał Lucyfer, gdy wieżę opuścił ostatni z magów. – Nie wiedziałem. Na wszelki wypadek miałem przygotowane odpowiednie zaklęcie – odpowiedział szczerze Gwaihellan i uśmiechnął się lekko. Uprzątnęli zwłoki poległych potępionych na usługach Razjela i ruszyli do pracy w ponurej wieży z jeszcze większym zapałem. Nie wiadomo było bowiem czy pozostali z piekielnych książąt nie wpadną na pomysł podobnego najazdu. Po dalszych kilku dniach zaś otrzymali owo swojej pracy, gotowy wzorzec, zapisany na rolce pergaminu. Teraz Lucyfer musiał go tylko przeczytać, co jednak ze świadomością, że najdrobniejsza pomyłka mogła kosztować życie, nie było już prostą sprawą. Piekielny władca ujął zwój w drżące dłonie niczym koronę. W rzeczywistości zawartość pergaminu była cenniejsza od wszelkich innych insygniów władzy. Tamte bowiem oddziaływały na serce, to więziło dusze. Zaczął recytować głębokim basem. Wokół całej postaci rozbłysła błękitna poświata, która po chwili ogarnęła całe pomieszczenie. Gwaihellan czuł narastające wibrowanie mocy, które po chwili przeobraziło się w prawdziwe trzęsienie ziemi. Piekielny mistrz zdawał się nie zwracać na to większej uwagi, jedynie jego głos stał się nieco wyższy, a słowa szybsze i bardziej urywane. Niedługo potem światło wokół jego postaci płonęło tak silnie, że z trudem dało się patrzeć w jego stronę. Potem zaś wszystko się nagle urwało i wieża przybrała swój dawny wygląd. – Stało się – stwierdził Lucyfer, a przez jego twarz przebiegł cień pokracznego uśmiechu – Dzięki ci, Gwaihellanie. – Podziękowania zachowaj dla siebie. Wiesz, czego ja pragnę – odpowiedział sucho mag. – Ale potrzebujesz pomocy tylko jednego z nas – odpowiedział piekielny mistrz dalej tryskając dobrym humorem – Ja tymczasem powinienem chyba odwiedzić naszych drogich buntowników. Magowie zgodzili się z nim w milczeniu. Jedynym warunkiem duchowej migracji w zaświaty było bowiem zgromadzenie mocy większej niż ta należąca do najpotężniejszego maga w danym świecie. W dużym uproszczeniu taką postacią był zaś sam Gwaihellan, więc do niepełnej teleportacjai potrzebował energii minimalnie tylko większej od posiadanej przez siebie. Pomoc Razjela była potrzebna jednak po to, by uniknąć poszukiwań kamienia ogniskującego i mozolnego wypełniania go mocą. Obaj magowie wypowiedzieli zaklęcie i Gwaihellan poczuł dziwnie znajome doznania duszy odrywającej się od ciała. Wszystko pochłonęła kojąca biała jasność, by po chwili ukazać znajomą salę tronową. Znalazł się w siedzibie Najwyższej Rady Atalanthiòs, w Divallesii. Patrzył na trzy trony, z których jeden z nich, wysunięty lekko do przodu tron przywódcy należał przed tysiącleciem do niego. Na każdym z foteli siedział mag w białej szacie, jednego z nich nawet nie znał. Za to aż nazbyt dokładnie pamiętał twarz obecnego przywódcy – Sevliana Feina, oraz siedzącego po jego prawicy Milnetha Diena. Sevlian, zauważywszy zapewne półprzezroczystą postać wrzasnął: – Jasna cholera! Gwaihellan! – po czym, podobnie jak pozostali poderwał się z tronu. – Tak, to ja – odpowiedział mag i padł przed przywódcą na kolana. Było to dla niego dość trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że powietrze stawiało mu opór większy niż woda. – Błagam, wysłuchajcie mnie chociaż… Nie wiecie ile wysiłku kosztowało mnie wyrwanie się z objęć śmierci by się tu pojawić – rzekł najszybciej, jak pozwalał mu olbrzymi ciężar napierający na jego klatkę piersiową. Nastała długa, straszna chwila milczenia. W końcu zaś Milneth stwierdził: – Dobrze, mów. Gwaihellan mówił bardzo wiele i całkowicie szczerze, z głębi serca. Tak szczerze, jak nie robił tego od setek lat. Jednak nawet jego najgorętsze błagania o wybaczenie nie wywołały nawet cienia litości czy współczucia we wciąż bacznie obserwujących go magach. Tymczasem on czuł, że słabnie coraz bardziej, że musi w końcu przejść do meritum. Pełen obaw wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem: – Czy mogę was prosić byście wpuścili mnie z powrotem do tego świata? Czy też skarzecie mnie na wieczną tułaczkę pośród ogni piekielnych? – Nie masz prawa o nic nas prosić – odezwał się Sevlian. Gwaihellan poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Rozpaczliwie padł do stóp władczego arcymaga i zaskomlał coś błagalnie, sam nie wiedział nawet dokładnie co. – Lecz w swojej łaskawości rada rozpatrzy twoją prośbę – dodał po chwili milczenia przywodca wyspy – Czekaj, tyle na razie ci powiem. Gaihellan natychmiast podniósł się z podłogi, szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Płomień nadziei znów zapłonął jaśniej. – Dziękuję! – rzekł – Dziękuję za nadzieję. Wycieńczony, przerwał połączenie. Po chwili pojawił się z powrotem w wieży Razjela. – I co ci odpowiedzieli? – zapytał demon. – To co zwykle słyszy się od urzędników. Kazali czekać na swoją odpowiedź – odpowiedział mag i poczuł jak nadzieja przygasa. Cóż bowiem znaczyło samo czekanie? Wątpił w to, że naprawdę przekonał do siebie choć jednego z członków rady. Niemniej słaba nadzieja wciąż pozostawała. Publica restituta(łac.) Przywrócony do społeczeństwa Dni mijały Gwaihellanowi na nużącym oczekiwaniu w wieży Razjela, z każdą chwilą którego coraz bardziej denerwował swoją obecnością piekielnego arcymaga. Bał się jednak spuszczać go z oka, gdyż czuł, że nie ma on czystych do końca intencji. Niestety niepokojące przypuszczenia potwierdziły się. – Zabierz mnie ze sobą – stwierdził któregoś dnia Razjel głosem nieznającym sprzeciwu. – Nie wiem nawet czy kiedykolwiek będę miał możliwość powrotu. Poza tym, wpuszczając cię do tego świata, wróciłbym tu jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednio – odpowiedział szczerze Gwaihellan. – Mnie odmawiasz? Swojemu bogu? – warknął Razjel, a drugi z magów przełknął głośno ślinę. Spodziewał się, że śmiertelny świat skusi w końcu największego z czarowników, ale nie sądził, że będzie się domagał tego w tak ostry sposób. Najgorsze było jednak to, że gdyby przeszło do czynów, mimo całej swojej mocy, Gwaihellan nie mógłby stawić mu oporu, a przynajmniej nie na długo. – Nie mam bogów już od wielu lat – stwierdził wymijająco – choć oczywiście darzę cię szacunkiem jako najpotężniejszego z magów. – Zatem zrób, czego żądam – Razjel ani trochę nie spuścił z tonu i wyglądało na to, że od odpowiedzi zależy bezpośrednio to, co uczyni. Na szczęście jednak Gwaihellan nie musiał odpowiadać, gdyż wyrósł przed nim portal, złożony z dwóch kamiennych łuków i delikatnego pola magicznego rozciągniętego między nimi. Bez wahania wskoczył do środka i, poczuwszy delikatne mrowienie, znalazł się po drugiej stronie, na niewielkim, porośniętym trawą pagórku. Czyste powietrze sprawiło, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Opadł na kolana, rozkoszując się ciepłem, nieprzesłoniętego najdrobniejszymi nawet chmurami, słońca i delikatnym powiewem wiatru. Z idyllicznego nastroju wyrwał go jednak wściekły okrzyk Sevliana Feina: – Co ty znowu kombinujesz? Dlaczego nie mogę zamknąć tego portalu? – O cholera! Mamy problem – Gwaihellan poderwał się z klęczek i zwrócił się w stronę portalu. – A może konkretniej? – tym razem odezwał się Milneth Dien. – Zmierza tu Razjel, arcymag wśród demonów, i raczej nie ma pokojowych zamiarów – rzekł wyjaśniająco przybysz – Sądzę jednak, że razem powinniśmy dać radę mu się sprzeciwić. Tymczasem demoniczny mag wyłaniał się powoli z otchłani, dzierżąc w dłoniach płomienie. Gdy jednak ostatecznie ją przekroczył portal zamknął się tuż za jego plecami. Jeden jego gest wystarczył, by tym ogniem zapłonęła cała dotychczas zielona okolica. Gwaihellan tylko dzięki naprędce wzniesionej tarczy zdołał ochronić się przed całkowitym spopieleniem. Przybysz szeptał cały czas słowa w nieznanym mu języku, słowa, które wydawały się piękniejsze od najdoskonalszej muzyki i porywały go ku sobie z siłą, jakiej nie próbował nawet się opierać. Po chwili Gwaihellan odkrył, że nie może nic uczynić, a już na pewno nie rzucać zaklęcia. Mógł jedynie patrzeć prosto w rogatą twarz demona i nie widział szans na zmierzenie się z niezwykłym zewem, który, jak podejrzewał miał swój początek w Księdze Życia, potężnym dokumencie, który tak pochopnie zlekceważył w swoich planach. Jak zwykle. Wciąż pozostała jednak nadzieja, gdyż z tego, co pamiętał Sevlian wymazał swoje imię z magicznego grymauru. Jakby na potwierdzenie tej myśli przywódca rady wystrzelił ku Razjelowi błyskawicę, jednocześnie próbując skrępować jego członki wyrosłymi z ziemi pnączami. Wywołał za to jedynie śmiech demona. – Zatem to ty jesteś tą żałosną istotą, która pozbawiła się nadziei na życie wieczne? – zapytał, gdy opadły ostatnie z przywołanych przez Feina pnączy. – Na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram – próbował odciąć się arcymag, ale jego głos brzmiał niezwykle cienko, co wywoływało efekt raczej odwrotny do zamierzonego. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia dodał jednak znacznie pewniejszym tonem: – Sądzę, że to ty raczej wrócisz za chwilę do piekła, z którego wypełzłeś. – Myślisz, że ktokolwiek będzie pytał cię o zdanie, żałosna istoto? – warknął Razjel, wznosząc ręce ku górze w podniosłym geście. Jakby na przekór jego zachowaniu, w plecy, na wysokości serca, ugodziła wystrzelona os strony portalu. Normalny śmiertelnik od razu padłby martwy, ale demon jedynie lekko się zachwiał i zwrócił się w stronę nowego przeciwnika. To jednak wystarczyło, by Sevlian zdołał przywołać błyskawicę i ugodzić nią piekielnego arcymaga od tyłu. Krótką chwilę potem, gdy odgłosy wyładowań elektrycznych ucichły, ustało również wszelkie drżenie magii w powietrzu, a przy portalu pozostały jedynie drgające spazmatycznie zwłoki. Zza nich zaś wyłonił się ten, którego Gwaihellan obawiał się spotkać najbardziej ze wszystkich elfów, jego pogromca – Livian Ravirion. Generał trzymał w dłoniach łuk, w żadnej mierze nie gotowy jednak do ponownego użycia. – Przechodziłem tędy przypadkiem i, usłyszawszy odgłosy walki, uznałem, że potrzebujecie pomocy – rzekł w pewien sposób usprawiedliwiając się. – Akurat. Dobrze wiem, że była przeznaczona dla mnie, na wypadek, gdybym coś zamierzał – burknął Gwaihellan, otrzepując szatę z ziemi. Gdy minęła pierwsza radość z powrotu do świata śmiertelników, jak również bezpośrednia groźba jego utraty, powróciła dawna podejrzliwość i towarzysząca jej od pewnego czasu niepewność. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że z niejasnych dla niego samego przyczyn obawia się spojrzeć w brązowe oczy Raviriona. Czyżby obawiał się zobaczyć tam jedynie nienawiść? Zamiast tego spojrzał na Feina, Mag wciąż był wykończony pojedynkiem i siedział na trawie oddychając ciężko. – Nie było łatwo –stwierdził, po czym splunął. – Łatwo nie będzie dopiero teraz – odpowiedział Milneth Dien, po czym spojrzał na Gwaihellana – Czego zażądasz? Stanowiska w radzie? – Nie śmiałbym – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą przybysz – Zresztą powinienem chyba rzec teraz nieco na swoje usprawiedliwienie, o ile zechcecie mnie wysłuchać. – Nie tylko nam, ale i połowie Europy – zauważył Ravirion. Słowa te bolały szczególnie, zwłaszcza ze względu na swą prawdziwość, mag był bowiem świadom, że gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił przelewało się wiele krwi. – Niemniej wysłucham cię z ciekawością. – Musimy zatem cofnąć się do wydarzenia, które miało miejsce prawie dwa tysiące lat temu, a rozpoczęło ten krwawy łańcuch zemsty. Sevlian i Milneth przekonali mnie, że światu dość magii. Postanowiliśmy tedy przekazać całą jego energię w ciało jednego człowieka, który miał nim rządzić w naszym imieniu przez całą wieczność. Jak wiecie cierpiałem jeszcze wtedy na dar widzenia przyszłości, który to wielce mi ciążył, postanowiłem więc i jego przelać w ciało tamtego człowieka. On zaś, jak wiadomo nie zdołał udźwignąć ciężaru spoczywającego na jego barkach, jak również dręczących go wizji, i oszalał. Zabito go, a my przelaliśmy moc w klejnot Cruentus Rex. Tyle przynajmniej wiecie wszyscy. Nie wiem ile więcej się domyśliliście, ale czas rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. – Gwaihellan wziął głęboki oddech i ciągnął dalej. – Wraz z pierwszym z uczynionych przez nas magicznych aktów skończyły się wizje, ale wraz z nim coś we mnie umarło. Pamiętałem rzeczy, które nigdy się nie wydarzyły, słyszałem nienawistne szepty, jak głos prosto z piekielnych otchłani. Z początku próbowałem nad tym panować, ale coraz szerzej wypływałem na mroczne wody szaleństwa. Mimo świadomości swoich czynów opuściłem Atlantis i wybudowałem sobie loch, w którym zdołałem przetrwać czas bez magii, ale jednocześnie do reszty pogrążyłem się we własnych urojeniach. Zabezpieczałem na wszelkie znane sposoby możliwość powrotu, podpisując pakty z najbardziej plugawymi z demonów. Dzięki temu, gdy w przypływie świadomości popełniłem samobójstwo… tak, dzięki tobie, Ravirion… nie minęło wiele czasu aż zdołałem powrócić. Teraz jednak miałem w głowie już tylko jedno: zemstę za urojone krzywdy i legiony demonów na usługach. Niemniej, wtedy już klejnot był w kawałkach, a strzępy mojej duszy rozlewały się po świecie wraz z nowym powiewem magii. Z czasem jednak wracały, a wraz z nimi odzyskiwałem rozum. Zaczynało do mnie docierać, na jaki los skazałem świat, ale droga odwrotu była tylko jedna: poprzez śmierć. Na takie poświęcenie zaś nigdy nie byłem, nie jestem i najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będę gotów. Zresztą, każdy, kto spędził choć chwilę w piekle zrobi wszystko by nie trafić tam ponownie. Wy jednak zdołaliście zakończyć szaleństwo bez mojej zgody. Słaby, pozbawiony mocy trafiłem w miejsce, którego władców po wielokroć oszukałem, domyślacie się więc, że był to okres pełen bólu. Niemniej ten ból uleczył mnie z resztek szaleństwa i pomógł zrozumieć zbrodnię, jakiej się dopuściłem. Ja, Gwaihellan, którego nazwisko wymazano z kart historii, Gwaihellan Vellinor, największy spośród zbrodniarzy. Teraz, gdy znacie chociaż zarysy drogi, którą przeszedłem, sądźcie mnie. Jego rozmówcy milczeli długo, a na ich twarzach malowały się różne uczucia, od zaskoczenia aż po współczucie. W końcu ciszę przerwał Sevlian: – W imieniu Rady, a więc i całego Atalanhiòs wybaczam ci, Gwaihellanie Vellinorze. Niemniej pamiętaj o swoich czynach byś nigdy ich więcej nie popełnił. Pamiętaj o krwi niewinnych, gdy staniesz nad bezimiennym grobem, o krwi, która wciąż spoczywa na twoich dłoniach i pozostanie na nich przez wieczność. Nikt nie zaprotestował. Za to Gwaihellan, który poczuł się tak, jakby każde, nawet najdrobniejsze słowo z ust Sevliana, dostarczało mu nowych sił bezceremonialnie i rzucił się arcymagowi na szyję. Ku jego ostatecznej uldze ten nie cofnął się ze wstrętem, lecz jedynie odwzajemnił przyjacielski uścisk. Pozostali elfowie przyglądali się zajściu z milczącą aprobatą. Wszyscy mieli już bowiem dość trwającej od setek lat wojny o nieokreślonych nawet celach, podzielając tym samym odczucia Gwaihellana. Wciąż pozostawały, co prawda, problemy boleśnie skrzywdzonych przez jego poczynania ludzi, ale cieszyli się, że chociaż jeden z nich, ten trawiący świat żywym ogniem, udało się rozwiązać bezkrwawo. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że mieli ochotę na świętowanie. Wręcz przeciwnie, po krótkiej chwili wylewności rozstali się w milczącym pokoju. Zarówno dla członków rady, jak i samego Gwaihellana wydarzyło się tego dnia i tak już zbyt wiele. Prawdziwe przywrócenie zbrodniarza na łono społeczeństwa i tak wykraczało znacznie poza ich dzisiejsze możliwości. Mimo to wystarczyły, by mógł zająć na kilka dni niewielki domek leżący z dala od jakichkolwiek dróg i przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji, co było dla niego równie trudne, co dla pozostałych mieszkających na wyspie elfów. Niemniej nie minęło wiele czasu do momentu, gdy odważył się powrócić ostatecznie do cywilizacji, jednak nigdy nie podjął już żadnej publicznej funkcji, choć stanowisko w radzie proponowano mu kilkakrotnie. Zbyt dobrze bowiem rozumiał idącą za tym odpowiedzialność, którą pomijało tak wielu młodszych od niego elfów. Kategoria:Opowiadania